


transformation

by Kunoichi (Hinaegi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Ryusei babies, set before Shiny First Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Kunoichi
Summary: "I want to 「cut」 away who I was. I am no longer a 「God」 but a 「human being」 just like Chiaki. Therefore… I want to 「transform」... to become Kanata Shinkai of Ryuseitai.... I am Ryusei Blue."Kanata asks Chiaki for a favor.





	transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #144 for ESO Round 2 - ChiaKana months after Ryusei Bonfire. This is also set before the Shiny First Years gacha story.

It was late at night but the light of the gym was still on, Kanata noticed, as his dripping footsteps trailed behind him. Chiaki was still doing his basketball practice, but it was unusual for him to be at this hour.

Perhaps it was predestined, as cute Nacchan would say, since Kanata had felt the urge to seek out Chiaki today. Running his fingers through his wet blue locks, the eccentric took a soft breath and pushed the gym doors open, peering inside.

Indeed, his partner, Ryusei Red, was right there, bouncing the basketball off the wall. He seemed to have been lost in thought.

“Chiaki? You are 「still」 in the 「gym」?” Kanata’s voice startled Chiaki and he immediately dropped the ball in his hands.

“Whoa! Kanata? You were still here?”

“I could say the 「same」 to you, Chiaki. Is 「something」 on your 「mind」?”

“Mhm! I guess you could say so, Kanata! It’s nothing bad at all though! I was just thinking that next week the new first years will be admitted and we’ll be third years!” He picked up the forgotten ball that rolled away from him and grinned at Kanata.

“I’m so excited to scout new faces for Ryuseitai that I am completely restless! My blood is burning up, ahahaha ☆!”

“New 「faces」? ...Does Chiaki not 「like」 being around me anymore… since I am 「one」 of the Five Eccentrics?”

A look of sadness past by Kanata’s green eyes. Since the Battle of the Sea God, all the members of Ryuseitai quit the unit, not wanting to associate with one of the Five Eccentrics. Even Mikejima had left, Chiaki and Kanata were the only members now.

With just the two of them, they endured many hardships in keeping Ryuseitai and the dream they shared alive. It was no doubt Kanata felt some form of guilt that Chiaki was pushing himself because of him. He quite liked Chiaki, for teaching him many things and showing him what a dream was. Chiaki saved him by becoming his friend, and Kanata was grateful.

But the thoughts of him hurting Chiaki still made Kanata anxious.

“What? Kanata, no! You’re my trusted friend and ally, Ryusei Blue! I could never forget the many heart-rendering experiences and trials I’ve shared with you, Kanata! Just because I want to find more members, doesn’t mean I don’t like being around you.” Chiaki suddenly threw the ball away and grasped Kanata’s shoulders firmly, gazing at him with reassurance.

“Spring is already here, Kanata and with the new school year, we’ll become third years. I want to find new allies among the first years, who share the same burning passion as us. I want to raise those children to become heroes and carry on Ryuseitai’s legacy and dream after we graduate!”

“But what if the children do not 「like」 me, Chiaki?”

“I’m sure the children will like you! Kanata works very hard in making friends, that’s how Itsuki became your friend! If Itsuki was able to become your friend, I definitely know that if you try your best, Kanata, those children will open your hearts to you as well!”

“... I suppose I can 「try」 because Chiaki 「asked」 me to.” Kanata was startled when Chiaki suddenly hugged him, despite being drenched.

“Thank you so much, Kanata! As the senpai to those children, we’ll make new experiences teaching them!”

“Chiaki… you are 「squeezing」 me too hard…” Kanata mumbled and Chiaki laughed, relaxing his grip.

“Oh, sorry! I’m way too hyped for this!”

“But teaching the 「children」... Will it be like how you 「taught」 me, Chiaki?”

“Something like that, yes! We’ll teach them together, Kanata!”

“I don’t 「mind」 that…”

There was a shy smile on Kanata’s face. While it did not match the intensity of his friend’s smile, he was just as happy-- maybe even excited. Ah, he had almost forgotten what he was here for.

“Chiaki, can I ask of you to do a 「favor」?”

“Of course, I would do anything for you, Kanata!”

“I would like you to 「cut」 my hair.”

The ball Chiaki had picked up a third time, dropped to the floor once more as he stared at Kanata in confusion. The blue haired boy tilted his head, puzzled at his reaction.

“...Chiaki? Are you 「unable」 to do that?”

“No! It’s not that I can deny a request from you, but… your long hair is so pretty, Kanata. I’m so used to seeing it like that, I don’t think I can imagine it short… But more importantly, is there a reason you want to cut your hair, Kanata?”

“...I would like to 「transform」 myself one more time, Chiaki.”

“Transform?” He repeated the word off his tongue, before Chiaki realized the meaning. “Kanata, you want to change yourself with this haircut?”

He was met with a nod and determined green eyes.

“Yes… I want to 「cut」 away who I was. I am no longer a 「God」 but a 「human being」 just like Chiaki. Therefore… I want to 「transform」... to become Kanata Shinkai of Ryuseitai.

… I am Ryusei Blue.”

Kanata was met with silence again. He closed his eyes, wondering if his request was too much for Chiaki. Of course it would be-- he was changing the appearance his friend was so used to seeing.

“If that is what you wish for, Kanata, then I, Ryusei Red, will grant that wish for you!”

Chiaki’s shout immediately opened Kanata’s eyes, which widened with shock. The brunet stood in front of him, clenching his fist tightly. Even though he held a burning smile on his face, Kanata could clearly see his friend holding back tears, being mindful that Kanata didn’t like seeing people cry. That was just like him to be considerate.

Kanata smiled softly and reached over to wipe the tears from the corners of Chiaki’s eyes.

“You 「stole」 my line again, Chiaki… But since I am 「no longer」 a God, it does not 「matter」 anymore… Please 「grant」 my wish, Ryusei Red… Hero.”

“Of course, Ryusei Blue! Wishes or dreams… as Ryuseitai, we will work hard to make them come true and let the shooting stars rain down!”

“Ehe~ Chiaki is very 「noisy」... ♪”

And while the two boys smiled at each other in that empty gym, they did not see that outside, a shooting star fell in the sky.

* * *

“Buchou-dono? Are you in the club room-- Oh my! What has happened to your hair, Buchou-dono?”

“Hello, Souma. Does my 「haircut」 look bad?”

“N-no! Not at all, Buchou-dono! I did not mean to express any insult to your new appearance. I was just merely shocked that your long hair is gone. May I ask why you cut your hair, Buchou-dono?”

“I chose to 「transform」 myself, Souma…”

“ _Toransufurumu_? I do not understand, Buchou-dono... However, you look very pleased with your decision that I am happy for you as well. Buchou-dono looks quite handsome with short hair too. A change can be quite auspicious, especially in the beginning of a new year. Ah, perhaps it relates to that, Buchou-dono?”

“I guess Souma is 「correct」. But it was a 「wish」 that I had since long ago that was finally 「granted」… But that does not 「matter」 right now, Souma. What 「matters」 right now is feeding the 「fish」...”

“Oh, of course, Buchou-dono! I will go procure their feed immediately!”

As Kanata watched his junior leave, he walked over to a nearby tank and gazed at his reflection in the glass. Souma’s reaction was not wrong, he did look strange with short hair now.

But he felt like an entirely new Kanata now, so the transformation worked successfully. He was not God anymore, he was simply Kanata Shinkai of Ryuseitai.

And those three children who would join Ryuseitai soon, would look at this new him… their Ryusei Blue.

“Ehe~ You 「taught」 me something 「important」 again, Chiaki.

Thank you… Puka puka…♪”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also special thanks to a friend for helping me!


End file.
